


Wine

by Solianne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Wine, kakasaku v-day week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solianne/pseuds/Solianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Red" prompt for Kakasaku Valentines Day Week. "You're home," he said as he stepped through the doorway and into the living room, her eyes rising from her glass to meet his, her smile still on her lips. She knew he had missed spending time together when they weren't both exhausted, and she watched as his eye crinkled and he smiled in return</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please note that I wrote this for the “Red” prompt for the Kakasaku V-day prompt but I’ve been a wee bit late it getting it up elsewhere.

Gently shifting the glass in her hand, Sakura watched as the red wine sloshed in her glass, a satisfied smile on her lips as she snuggled further into the corner of her couch. It was Friday night, she had finished her rounds at the hospital and she wasn’t due back (unless an emergency occurred) until Monday. It was the first time in a long time that she had any time and where she didn’t suddenly find herself with a mission that needed to be dealt with. No, this time, she truly had the weekend off at it felt amazing. 

Coming home with the knowledge that she didn’t have to do anything besides relax for the rest of the weekend had given her the urge to celebrate, if just a little. So she’d opened the bottle of wine that she had eyed throughout the week, hoping she’d get a chance to taste it sooner rather than later, found the wine glasses in the back of the cupboard (which made her realize she really needed to do this more often) and settled down on the couch.

For good measure she’d also turned off most of the lights, opting instead to light a few candles to truly enhance her relaxation as much as possible. Somewhere outside, on the street below, she could hear the sound of people as they walked and talked, some eager for the weekend to be there at last while others lamented not being able to enjoy it at all. She had considered closing the window, but the murmur of the street was kind of relaxing as far as background noises went and she’d enjoyed it as it had grown quieter and quieter outside as the evening turned to night.

Between then and now she’d also had another glass of wine, which she was now halfway through and somewhere outside the apartment door she heard what sounded like feet dragging themselves up the stairs. Shifting so that she could lean her head on the back of the couch, while her back rested against the armrest, and ultimately the wall, she watched the door quietly as she took another sip.

A few moments passed and she heard the familiar sound of keys finding the keyhole before the door opened, then closed, softly as she heard a soft sight coming from somewhere in the hallway. She heard shuffling and the sound of shoes being removed and another sigh, this time sounding quite content, as feet began to move closer to the living room. 

“Sakura?” it was a soft sound, an almost hesitant sound, and she smiled into her glass.

“Mhm,” she murmured back, loud enough for him to pick up on as she had another sip.

“You’re home,” he said as he stepped through the doorway and into the living room, her eyes rising from her glass to meet his, her smile still on her lips. She knew he had missed spending time together when they weren’t both exhausted, and she watched as his eye crinkled and he smiled in return.

“Mhm,” she murmured again, causing him to raise one visible brow before he looked closer at her glass and chuckled softly.

“Ah,” he murmured as he moved to the kitchen and opened the cupboard again, finding a glass of his own, and pulling down his mask, before settling down on the other side of the couch, “you have the weekend off then?” he looked as her as he reached for the now half-empty bottle.

“Yes,” she almost purred the word and he chuckled again as he sat back with his own glass now in hand, watching her carefully.

“All weekend?” he questioned as he shifted so that he was closer to her, lifting her feet so that they were lying across his lap so that he could be as close as possible, before taking a sip of his own wine and letting out a content sigh, making her smile.

“Mhm,” she murmured, reaching one hand out to brush over his cheek, watching as his eye closed as he savoured her touch.

“Any plans?” he asked, turning his head to kiss the inside of her wrist, just by her pulse and reaching out the hand that wasn’t holding the glass behind her head to brush against her cheek.

“Nope,” she said, turning her head to press a kiss against his wrist before smiling contently, “no plans at all.”

“How strange,” he murmured, his own eyes twinkling in merriment, “I don’t appear to have any plans either,” as he spoke he put his glass down on the coffee table before carefully relieving her of hers. He laughed gently when she pouted, before using his hand to gently pull her closer to him so he could give her a soft tender kiss that made her toes curl.

As he pulled back, just enough so that he could look into her eyes, she couldn’t help but sigh.

“Can we not leave the apartment until Monday?” she murmured softly and she watched as his eye first twinkled in merriment before darkening slightly as he looked at her lips.

“I have no objections,” he whispered as he closed the distance and kissed her again, this time letting his tongue dance with hers as his hand buried itself in her hair and the other caressed her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the “Red” prompt for Kakasaku V-day Week. I should note that this is a pretty hasty drabble as I haven’t had much time to write. I planned on doing at least 2 of the prompts for KakaSaku week, this is the second (provided the former one was put up in time! :P) one. I see it as being a slightly older KakaSaku and it might have been influenced by the fact that I was heading out to meet some friends for wine :P I’m also not sticking to canon so yeah, slightly AU-ish.


End file.
